Forum:Where to start
Hi, Im sort of new here and I dont know how and where to start. I have ideas for a post-war england but I dont know where to start, with people, weapons or the location. Help would be vastly appreciated. SinlessRaptor 15:58, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Check out the New England related articles first to see how your ideas mesh with existing material. Make your first article about a character in an extant community (or a wanderer). Just a suggestion.--OvaltinePatrol 17:04, December 23, 2009 (UTC) England, well, there are only one or two articles set there, so you can pretty much pick a spot and go ahead with it. //--''Run4My Talk'' 17:08, December 23, 2009 (UTC) I think I'll start with a character who is born in england and makes it across the atlantic to america, or is that a little unreasonable. Also, in theory could a dead Enclave solider float down the potomac and across the atlantic or would it be ripped apart by the inevitable monstrous beasts inhabiting the oceans? SinlessRaptor 20:34, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :No way that immediately comes to mind that'll get you across the Atlantic. //--''Run4My Talk'' 20:43, December 23, 2009 (UTC) My first idea was a repaired nuclear submarine, which would be easy to come by as my hometown has been building them since the 60's. Or another thought would be to go into france, across europe and asia and then cross the relativly small pond between russia and alaska. SinlessRaptor 21:14, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :It's rather difficult to repair a submarine... :Also, it is a long, LONG way across Europe and Asia, and the most direct route takes you across Siberia, which would be a living hellhole in the Fallout universe. Also, such a trek would take you several decades. --Twentyfists 21:26, December 23, 2009 (UTC) In that case could I just make it so that even though it WAS a submarine this character turned it into a boat. As point lookout proves sea journeys are possible and survivable. SinlessRaptor 22:00, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :There's a big ass difference between DC to point lookout and Britain to the Eastcoast my friend. Cerebral plague 22:13, December 23, 2009 (UTC) True, But I was just thinking on terms of surving the irradiated water. allthough it raises the question exactly how irradiated would the oceans be? That's from DC to Point Lookout State Park in Maryland. That's not a sea journey by any man's standards. And if a nuclear submarine was left sitting for 200-odd years, I'd hate to think how decayed it's fuel would be. And the kind of gear you'd need to convert it. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:18, December 23, 2009 (UTC) So then the only option would be a pre-existing boat. SinlessRaptor 22:20, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :More'n likely, yeah. Or if you want an essentially English character, you could just make a small commune of English immigrants who became an isolated British community in America when the bombs fell, like an English version of the Shi. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:25, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Honestly, I like that idea and may use it. SinlessRaptor 22:28, December 23, 2009 (UTC) :Fire away. //--''Run4My Talk'' 22:37, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Just so I know, Where abouts should I place this englsh colony. I'd like to include Mirelurks but I dont want it in the Capital wasteland. SinlessRaptor 13:41, December 24, 2009 (UTC) :Anywhere you'd find crabs if you want 'Lurks. //--''Run4My Talk'' 14:29, December 24, 2009 (UTC)